My Christmas Eve that year
by Shoujo Cosette
Summary: It's Christmas eve and Gokudera is coming over to Tsuna's house for something he wants to discuss in private. Tsuna thinks Gokudera will finally confess to him, but nothing is more far from the truth. One-sided 5927, 5986.


**Hello, Shoujo cosette here, and here is a short oneshot for the Christmas season, although this won't leave you with such a happy feeling. I hope it's okay and you enjoy reading it, and don't forget to review. And for those who read my 10027 fanfiction, a cruel angel, the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow, or the day after that.**

**Summary: It's Christmas eve and Gokudera is coming over to Tsuna's house for something he wants to discuss in private. Tsuna thinks Gokudera will finally confess to him, but nothing is more far from the truth. One-sided 5927, 5986.**

**Rating: T.**

**Warnings: Unrequited love, bad ending. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, or anything related to it. **

**Oh, and this hasn't been Beta'd.**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review.**

The boy loved his right-hand man dearly, he didn't know when it started, it just happened. And for a long time the boy had thought his right-hand man returned those feelings, although the boy was too shy to tell him about his feelings, he believed that he one day would get the courage to tell him. Yes, his right-hand man Gokudera Hayato whom he loved deeply.

And he had reasons to think it was mutual, Gokudera was very possessive of him and didn't want anyone to come even close to the boy. He seemed like quite the puppy. At first the boy had thought of it as annoying, but gradually he began to think of it as cute. But somehow a deep nagging feeling fill the boy's stomach every time he was close to confessing, it was like his stomach was trying to say not to do it. So the boy didn't and kept on waiting for his heart to be truly ready to confess to Gokudera.

But just as almost anything in life, nothing lasts for ever. Including the boy's delusions about mutual love. Because on Christmas eve, Gokudera showed up at the boy's house. He had called the boy earlier saying that he wanted to talk with him about something very important, with the boy alone.

The boy got his hopes up, maybe Gokudera would confess to him instead of the boy to Gokudera. Maybe they could finally be together! And on Christmas eve above that, nothing is more romantic than Christmas eve, the boy believed.

There once was a time the boy had wanted to spent his time with his old crush Sasagawa Kyoko, but before he knew it, he already lost his libido towards the girl and the only thing he could see her as, was a good friend. Plus, the boy realized she looked too much like his mother, and his old crush actually started to creep him out.

The boy knew he had to look his best, but not like he was expecting something. He didn't want to scare Gokudera of, but he also didn't want to look to casual. He needed something that was somewhere in the middle, so he decided to just put on his blue sweater which had the number 27 on it, and a pair of jeans. Something he would wear every day, but still looked like fine clothes.

His hand slowly went through his hair, trying to fix it to make it look a bit more normal, but just as usual it would stay gravity denying. Although, maybe it was okay that way. Gokudera had said he loved his precious tenth's soft brown hair. The boy has blushed when his right-hand man had said that, and Reborn, his home tutor, probably had noticed that fact. But he wasn't sure, as Reborn hadn't mentioned anything about the incident afterwards.

The boy decided that he looked good enough, and he just hoped Gokudera would also like the way he looked. A quick blush crept on the boy's face, he was the only one home tonight, as his reborn send the kids and his mother to a vacation to Italy, where the boy was allowed to stay home as there had to be someone taking care of the house. Maybe, maybe he would be ravished tonight. That's right, the boy knew that he was a bottom, and there was no denying to it either anymore.

Sure the boy had been terrified when he realized that he was gay, but just like the fact that he was part of the mafia, he learned to accept it. Not that he had a choice anyways, because if the boy didn't accept the fact that he was gay, he would end up very unhappy and maybe he even would hurt the precious people around him.

But the boy quickly awoke from his naughty thoughts about Gokudera, his Gokudera, when the bell ringed, announcing someone was at the door. The boy quickly went down the stairs, trying very carefully not to trip. Something he did very often, as he was actually really clumsy.

When the boy finally got down, somehow managing to not have tripped even a single time, he opened the door gently revealing Gokudera in the door way. Gokudera was clothed in a warm black coat, but was still appearing to be very cold.

The boy didn't hesitate to invite his right-hand man inside and smiled warmly at the man he secretly loved dearly. 'Come inside, Gokudera-kun' He said, trying to hide his glee.

Gokudera quickly entered the fairly clean hallway of the sawada household, but to the boy's dismay, his right-hand man was followed by no one less than Haru, a girl who has had a crush on the boy for a long time now. Claiming that she was the boy's wife and the like.

The boy wondered why the girl was with his Gokudera, but as the boy wasn't that stupid as he used to be anymore, he knew his right-hand man wasn't here to confess his love to the boy. He got his hopes up for nothing?

The boy put up one of his fake smiles, trying to hide the disappointed he felt deep inside of his heart. The boy knew he hadn't had any right to assume his right-hand man would confess to him in the first place, but still it was Christmas eve, and Gokudera wanted to speak to him in private. The boy wondered why his right-hand man wanted to speak to him in that case, but his hyper intuition told him it would be something not so pleasant for the boy.

'Oh, Haru you're also here? I didn't saw you, come on in.' The boy said kindly, like he always would.

'Thanks Tsuna-kun, that's okay, I was well hidden behind Gokudera-san after all.' The girl said to him, while giving a kind smile to the boy, and she walked into the hallway, and hung her blue coat on the fairly new hat stand.

'Come on into the living room.' The boy said to his two guest, while he walked into to the living room himself.

Quickly the duo followed the boy into the living room and they sat down on the nearest couch, and as they were fairly familiar with the boy's house, there was no need for them to look around the room, to check what it was like.

'Do you guys want any tea?' The boy asked to his friends, already thinking over the best flavour to prepare for them.

'That's okay tenth, we want to make it quick, as it's Christmas eve after all. We shouldn't be bothering you for too long.' Gokudera said, his gaze averting to the girl next to him while blushing slightly. And the girl? She just returned the blush, they seemed quite out of character. Why were they blushing at each other? Was something going on between them? But deep inside the boy knew he was right, that's why he was having that nagging feeling.

'Oh okay, than go on, what do you guys want to tell me?' The boy asked to his friends, while sitting down on the sofa next to them, his eyes not leaving the ground even once.

'Well, Tsuna-kun, The thing is, Hayato and I have started dating!' The girl said happily, while his right-hand man grabbed the hand of the girl next to them, making them blush even more.

'E..Eh?' Was all the boy managed to bring out, so it was true. How dare he believe that Gokudera might actually return his feelings. It was deemed impossible anyways. The boy wanted to cry so badly, but he knew he couldn't, the boy had to stay strong.

'Well, after Haru got over her crush on you, we kind off, somehow hooked up yesterday, and well we wanted to let you know about it first after all, as you're very important to us.' Gokudera said, happiness flowing through every word he said. He never called Haru that way! He always insulted her! Why, why did he had to love her? But the boy quickly dismissed his envious thoughts. He had to be happy for the person he loved the most, as long as Gokudera was happy, the boy could keep on smiling, right?

'HIEE?, really guys. I'm flattered, I wish you guys a lot of happiness.' The boy said, still smiling as ever, this time wishing for the couple to leave, this was too much for his heart to bear, and he knew it.

'I'm happy you approve of us tenth.' His right-hand man said to him, while the couple turned to each other, and looked at each other in pure glee.

'But I think you guys should leave, Christmas time is the time for couple's to be together after all.' The boy said, while every word he said hurt so much to the young.

'Well then, we'll be taking our leave.' The girl said to the boy, while the couple stood up from the couch, and went into the hallway once again.

The boy followed them with a smile of approval, and watched as they put on their coats. The boy couldn't help it, but he gazed at the beautiful green eyes of his right-hand man. He longed for the man, and he knew it. But he also knew his feelings would never be returned.

'Well then, sorry for the short visit Tsuna-kun' Haru said to him, putting up another of her innocent smiles.

'That's okay, and have fun you two.' The boy replied to the girl, still trying to fight his tears.

'Thanks, Tenth! You're a great friend.' Gokudera said to the boy, while he and Haru left the house and waved at him slowly while they closed the door, leaving the boy behind miserable.

The boy would be all alone this Christmas eve just because he got his hopes up, the boy never had felt so lonely, and he felt to the ground, tears finally falling down from his eyes.

**A\N: And that was that. I hope you enjoyed, I enjoyed writing it. I noticed that I'm quite the sadist to Tsuna at times. Oh god, maybe I'll write a little sequel, I don't know, would you guys read it? And which paring.. **

**I wanted to put this online earlier today, put I just couldn't find the right time. At first I even wanted to upload it on Christmas eve, but I decided that this probably would be better. I hope it was good though, this fanfiction, but I have a lot of doubts. Oh well~**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Yane~**


End file.
